


Auf Distanz

by Elymais



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Distance, F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Pining, Short, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elymais/pseuds/Elymais
Summary: Even five years after their last meeting, he still eagerly awaits her next message.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072058
Kudos: 2





	Auf Distanz

The door clicked as it closed behind him, ushering in a rushing in of icy air at his ankles. His coat he slipped off in a single motion and tossed over the back of a kitchen chair as he unwound his scarf from about his neck and threw it aside. Chunks of powdery snow leapt forth from his boots and crumbled upon the floor, leaving little puddles of cold, muddy water in their wake as they died.

He took out his phone to look at while he turned on the kettle. _Messenger: 1 New — J.T._

__

__

It had been five years since they'd last seen one another face-to-face, but they still kept in touch across the vastness of the Atlantic. Technology made it easier with each passing day.

He opened the message with an enthusiasm he rarely felt.

_J.T. — 2:34 PM — Das ist schön! Ich hätte hier auch gerne sooo viele Schnee ⛰️😊_

Above her reply, a picture of the falling snow he'd taken earlier in the day appeared. He looked out the window at the now half-metre of snow which had accumulated since in comparison. Hättest du's echt? He chuckled at the thought and sank down into the chair upon which his scarf lazily hung and sifted through his mindspace to try and formulate a reply. His thumb felt fat and unguided as he tried to remember how to phrase his thoughts in German.

_E.S. — 3:39 PM — Nimm's mit, wir haben ganz viel davon 😛❄️_

He hit send and eagerly anticipated a response, until he noted the gap in the timestamps. He looked up to see when she'd been last active — he'd missed her by a precious few moments. She wasn't one to keep late night hours, and it was well after nine in her time zone. He sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

The sound of the vibrating phone woke him up from a dead sleep. He reached over and grabbed it, bleary eyes straining to read the time.

2:18 AM

"Who?" he muttered aloud, attempting to scry the name of the offender from his phone screen through rudely awakened eyes.

_Messenger: 1 New — J.T._

He quickly came to his senses and rubbed the sleepiness clear from his eyes. He looked at the message preview without opening:

_J.T. — 2:18 AM — 😛😛_

He thought it a might ridiculous that she could always rouse him from sleep with just a message, even five years after their last rendez-vous.

Then again, he was always eager to hear from her.


End file.
